1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus (finisher) for bundling sheets sent from an image forming apparatus, thereby carrying out, for example, staple processing and a waiting tray for use in the post-process apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A post-process apparatus comprises: a processing tray for bundling sheets sent from an image forming apparatus, thereby carrying out, for example, staple processing, and ejecting the processed bundles of sheets; and a storage tray for holding the ejected bundles of sheets. A staple processing speed of the post-process apparatus is slow as compared with an image processing speed of the image forming apparatus. Thus, if a sheet is directly sent to the processing tray, a sheet to be staple processed next is transported while a preceding sheet is staple processed. In order to prevent this problem, conventionally, a buffer mechanism for adjusting a carrying-in timing of a sheet at a front stage of the processing tray is proposed.
Japanese Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2583594 discloses a mechanism for retaining sheets is provided at a transport passage for sending sheets sent from an image forming apparatus to a processing tray. However, in this case, there is a need for increasing the transport passage in length, and, as a result, the post-process apparatus is likely to be large in size.
Japanese patent document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-247529 discloses a paddle mechanism having a paddle portion for retaining a top face of a sheet. However, there is not disclosed a construction for making a paddle member coaxial to a member for supporting a lower face of a sheet. Therefore, this paddle mechanism is different from that of the present invention in technical idea, and advantageous effect of the present invention cannot be attained.